Astoria Greengrass
by Cissy Cardbuge
Summary: El llanto hace su aparición una vez más, valiéndose de tu hijo para expresarse. Y, a pesar de las lágrimas infantiles, una sonrisa surca tu rostro. Por lo menos para él siempre serás la única. Por que madre sólo hay una. Post DH. Spoilers. Oneshoot.


Scorpius

**Hola!! Antes de dejarlos con el fic, quisiera decirles que estoy muy contenta de publicar un nuevo fic, y más por que este lo tenia guardado desde hace un buen rato y hasta ahora ve la luz el pobre. Espero que les guste y nos vemos abajo.**

**Disclaimer: No poseo Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus personajes. Por Dios….**

**Astoria Greengrass**

Le miras y sonríes. Es idéntico a su padre. Con la cabecita rubia y las mejillas pálidas a pesar de ser recién nacido. Esperas que los ojos de tu pequeño sean grises como el acero; tus pupilas verdes nunca te han agradado. Tal vez por que siempre te gustó más el azul claro, casi transparente, de los ojos de Daphne.

Depositas un suave beso en su minúscula mejilla y te das cuenta que todo sufrimiento vale la pena sólo por tenerlo en tus brazos. Lloraste como nunca en tu vida lo has hecho, gritaste como posesa y el medimago dijo que habías hecho bien tu trabajo. Viste un destello de piel y un reflejo dorado y supiste que aquel pequeño ser en los brazos de aquel hombre de túnica azul, era tu hijo. Observaste, aún con lágrimas corriendo por tus sonrojadas mejillas, como lo arropaba con la pequeña cobijita que tu madre te ha obsequiado. Se había presentado en casa, y había dicho, orgullosa, que había traído todo lo que un primer nieto puede necesitar.

Aquella cobijita de fina apariencia había sido el único objeto que había llamado tu atención. Tal vez por que era la más hermosa prenda que jamás hayas visto. Bordada con hilo de plata, elegantemente entralazado con la seda, había hecho que añoraras con todas tus fuerzas poder cubrir a tu hijo con ella. Y tu madre, al ver tus ojos posados en aquel objeto, te había dicho con voz que pretendía ser dulce, pero que caló en tu alma.

-Te gusta, ¿verdad? Fue de Daphne cuando pequeña. La tuya… nunca la pude encontrar.

Y tu mirada verde se cruzó con la oscura y penetrante de tu madre. Y pudiste ver en sus ojos la tan conocida sombra de culpa y dolor por haberte relegado siempre a un segundo plano.

Culpa por que tu hermana siempre fue la niña de sus ojos, y tu, por más que intentabas conseguir su cariño y aprobación, siempre te veías opacada por la hermosa y brillante Daphne.

Y ahora que las dos pequeñas Greengrass han crecido, descubres que no mucho ha cambiado. Sabes que tu madre no guardo esa prenda con tanto celo para un hijo tuyo. No, seguramente la reservaba para el gran heredero que nacería del vientre de tu hermana, y que vendría a llenar de honor y orgullo los corazones de sus abuelos.

Y al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas comienzan a pugnar por salir de tus ojos, tu pequeño se mueve inquieto en tu regazo. Y ves su pequeña boca abrirse y cerrarse como si estuviese pidiendo ayuda. Pequeños hilillos de lágrimas corren por su rostro y tu te limitas a limpiarlas con las sábanas que te arropan, mientras tarareas en su oído una canción de cuna que alguna vez oíste a la abuela cantarte.

Tu pequeño hombrecito reduce sus sollozos, y, un momento después, su ya tranquila respiración te dice que ha caído en brazos de Morfeo. Y mientras te preguntas si seres tan pequeños podrán tener sueños, sientes una fría corriente de aire entrar en la habitación.

Es el, que ha venido a conocer a su hijo y ha sido el culpable de que la piel se te erice por el aire Decembrino. Su mirada gris recorre el lugar, asegurándose de que el medimago y su joven y cantarina aprendiz hayan abandonado la habitación, dejándolos solos a ustedes tres.

Observas como se quita su gruesa capa de viaje con una parsimonia innecesaria y la deposita en el pequeño sillón de visitas. Los restos de los copos de nieve que caen fuera de esos muros, han dejado su huella en el negro de terciopelo de su capa, arruinando momentáneamente la textura de la tela.

-Para ti.

Le oyes decir mientras deposita en tu regazo un ramo de flores y extiende los brazos, esperando que acomodes al pequeño en ellos. Le observas mirar la fase del pequeño con devoción y tu corazón se comprime de alegría. Pero cuando mira hacia ti y tus ojos se encuentran con los suyos, nada de lo que mostraron anteriormente se refleja en ellos.

Y tú sabes que él hubiera preferido que fuera otra la que estuviera en esa cama, descansando después de parir a su heredero. Que fuera otra la que, con la frente perlada de sudor, presionara su dedo índice en sus labios, indicándole que no debe proferir ruido alguno que pueda molestar la tranquilidad con la que su hijo duerme.

Tal vez, por la forma en que te mira sin mirarte, su mente recrea un escenario en dónde tu sabes que eres la gran ausente; tu lugar ocupado por aquella a la que el tiene en mente cuando te visita por las noches y comparten la cama, su cuerpo fundiéndose con el tuyo mientras el, con los ojos cerrados, recrea las formas de esa que no permite que tu nombre salga de sus labios cuando se vacía en ti.

Y cuando sientes sus labios ardiendo recorrer tu piel, sabes que sus besos son vacíos. Vacíos de amor, de cariño y deseo. Por que preferiría que fuera otra la que enredara sus dedos en su rubio cabello, preferiría que fuera otra la que ocultara su rostro entre su cuello y su hombro, preferiría que fueran otras uñas las que se enterraran en su espalda y le dejaran pequeñas heridas que, seguramente, el no desaparecería por la mañana si fuesen otras uñas las que las provocaran.

Y las sábanas a las que tú te aferras cuando sus cuerpos son uno solo quizá estaban destinadas para ser estrujadas por otras manos. Tal vez, cuando sus manos recorren tu cuerpo furiosamente, recuerda el tacto de la piel de la que ahora le es prohibida, aquella que si logró que el pronunciara su nombre, aquella que arrancaba gemidos de su garganta que se unían a los de ella, haciendo que el sintiera el placer que no siente contigo.

En esas noches de mentira, el jamás mira tus ojos por que sabe que no encontrará las orbes que el está buscando. Sus manos nunca se entierran en tu cabello por que sabe que el cabello de la otra no se siente así. Tampoco te besa largamente en la boca, por que tus labios no son los de aquella que el quisiera.

Y cuando por fin llega al punto donde la mente se obnubila y los sentidos parecen cosa del pasado, el cae exhausto a un lado de la cama, se voltea y, sin siquiera mirarte, cae dormido. Y no hay otra cosa que tú puedas hacer más que llorar, llorar por que sabes que nunca te harán el amor.

Pero sonríes por que vez a tu pequeño sonreír a las palabras que su padre le murmura al oído. Aunque no puedas entender que dice, sabes que por lo menos a él si le ama. Y aunque tu hijo no haya nacido de las entrañas deseadas, te queda demasiado claro que, ahora, tu hijo es su vida.

Sientes tu mano rozar una espina mientras intentabas arroparte, y tu vista se topa con las flores que él te ha traído. Las tomas delicadamente y las observas por largo rato, el fantasma de una sonrisa aparece en tus labios, pero muere en el intento.

No te ha traído rosas rojas, símbolo de amor; tampoco te ha traído las elegantes orquídeas de las que tu jardín antes estaba lleno. Te ha llevado un ramo de pequeños especimenes morados que seguramente dejó a elección de la chica que las arregló. Pero no lo puedes culpar, después de todo, el nunca ha preguntado y tu nunca le has dicho que odias las flores.

-Tómalo - dice sin delicadeza alguna, sacándote de tu ensimismamiento y depositando el pequeño bulto envuelto en seda y plata en los brazos maternos - parece que tiene hambre. Volveré mañana.

Y lo ves ponerse la capa con la misma ridícula parsimonia con la que se liberó de ella. Apartas del pequeño rostro que te mira anhelante unos mechoncitos de cabello rubio y el ruido seco de un portazo te indica que ya se ha marchado. El llanto hace su aparición una vez más, valiéndose de tu hijo para expresarse y, a pesar de las lágrimas de tu pequeño, una sonrisa logra abrirse camino en tus finos labios. Por lo menos para el siempre serás la única. Por que madre solo hay una.

**OoOoOoOo**

**Pd. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Ya sé que es un poco cortito, pero tampoco podía hacerlo muy largo si era un POV de Astoria Greengrass, por que no conozco mucho al personaje, así que le puse un poco de mi cosecha. De todos modos, espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen un review con la crítica que consideren pertinente. Gracias por leer y dobles gracias por dejar review XD. **

**Besos enchocolatados **

**Natalia**


End file.
